


"oh...we're something."

by scottsmcalls



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Minor pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and it took A LOT to write and finish it, fluffy as fuck, this is probably the longest standrew fic i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: Andrew Ilnyckyj is at work one day when he meets a handsome stranger. And chaos ensues from there.(or: the journey of andrew and steven's relationship)





	"oh...we're something."

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic after the season four pork episode (which was like three months ago so you can tell i write slow) and i could NOT stop thinking about the "we're something" moment between andrew and steven so i had to write a fic about it!
> 
> title inspired by the quote in the episode and the definitions in the fic are inspired by a gifset i saw on tumblr

_strangers (noun): a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar_

 

 _It's been a really shitty day_ , Andrew decided. He just got through with an entire morning of filming videos for his ‘creepy’ series, each of them more draining and exhausting than the last. To be fair, it was his idea to keep filming them. Andrew saw how much people liked the videos, and they were actually pretty funny to watch once they were done. But he didn't _just_ want to be known as the creepy guy. He wanted to do something he was passionate about—something that he could put his heart and soul into. But that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon, so he settled for drowning his sorrows with coffee at the canteen.

 

Not that it helped.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Andrew turned around to see a guy hovering in the doorway. Jet black hair, sharp jaw, tall and lean. _Handsome_ , Andrew thought. “Hey,” Andrew said, raising an eyebrow. “Can I help you with something?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. I'm starting my first day today but I have no idea where to get my I.D badge.”

 

“Oh, you just gotta go upstairs and it's the first door on your left. You can't miss it.”

 

The man grinned, a bright and wide grin that made his whole face light up. “Thank you. I'm pretty sure I'd be wandering around for the rest of the day if it wasn't for you.”

 

Andrew shrugged it off. “No problem.” He was going to go back to wallowing with his coffee, but he noticed the guy’s fidgety hands. “Nervous about your first day?” Andrew asked carefully because it really wasn’t any of his business, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of concern.

 

The guy let out an uncomfortable laugh. “That obvious, huh?”

 

Andrew nodded. “Yeah, unfortunately.”

 

He swallowed and looked down at the floor, shyly. “I...I’m not used to working somewhere like Buzzfeed. I mean, I studied engineering and I always thought I’d end up working in a lab or something. But now I’m here with completely new people, a-and I’m gonna have to be creative every day, and I’m scared of screwing up.”

 

Andrew gave him a small, reassuring smile. “I wouldn’t worry too much. If you made it to Buzzfeed, it’s because you earned your place. You’re more ready than you think. And you’re not surrounded by _completely_ new people—you know someone now.” He stuck out his hand. “Andrew Ilnyckyj.”

 

The guy reached out and shook his hand. “Steven Lim. And thanks, again.” He paused, then looked over his shoulder, seeming almost disappointed. “I, uh, should probably head upstairs and get started already. But it was really nice meeting you.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” Andrew said, with much more sincerity than he intended. Steven nodded and walked away, leaving Andrew with only his coffee and thoughts as company. _Back to the same old workday_ , he thought. But even under all his usual cynicism, Andrew felt the sneaking suspicion that things were going to take a turn for the better.

  


_partners (noun): teammates, one that is united with another_

 

“You want me to _what_ ?” Andrew asked Steven. He wasn't even looking at him, still busy editing a video on his computer, but Andrew had to tear his eyes away from the screen to meet Steven’s across the desk for this.   
  
“I said I want you to be my new co-host! What do you say?” Steven replied, breaking out into a giddy smile.   


“What about Keith?”

 

Steven shrugged. “He's way too busy. He barely has time to eat for himself, let alone for ‘Worth It’.” He paused, beaming at Andrew. “But you, on the other hand, do have the time.”

 

Andrew scoffed. “Hey, I'm busy too. I have a ton of other people’s videos to edit and produce.” He argued—albeit, weakly.

 

“Yeah, I thought you’d need a little convincing…” Steven walked over to Andrew, handing him a manila folder. and leaning against his desk confidently. “Which is why I put this together. It's an overview of the season, just some research on the foods and restaurants we're trying and other ideas I’m thinking of.”

 

Andrew nodded, a smirk on his face. “Wow, if only I had a gold star to give you for doing your homework.”

 

Steven rolled his eyes. “C'mon, Andrew.” He insisted. “You _know_ you want to do more work on camera and this would be a great opportunity. Plus you'll get to eat food and hang out with me!” He said, a little teasing, a little hopeful.

  
Andrew let out a laugh, a low and dry one, and shook his head. He had known Steven for roughly a year, and yet Andrew was still surprised at how stubborn he really was under that sunshine-y exterior. But, looking over the research Steven did, Andrew had to admit he had good ideas. And they’d filmed a few videos together before so Andrew knew for a fact he had a good personality too. _He’d be a great co-host,_ Andrew thought. _A little pushy, sure, but a great co-host._  
  
But he didn't say any of that to his face. “Hmm, well food's always a convincing reason to do anything.”

 

“So…?” Steven looked at Andrew expectantly.

 

Andrew sighed. “I'll do it.” He said, resisting the urge to smile (because he knew Steven would never let him live it down if he did).

 

Steven’s eyes lit up—like, _actually_ lit up. “Great! You won't regret it—it's gonna be so much fun. We start filming tomorrow. I already have everything planned out, all you have to do is show up.”   


“Can't wait,” Andrew replied, flatly.

 

Steven grinned, taking in Andrew’s grumpiness for a moment, before heading back to his desk. “I'll see you tomorrow morning, co-host!” He said, in an all too smug voice.

 

Andrew watched him go, letting a smile form on his face when Steven was out of his eye line. “See you tomorrow, co-host.” He muttered under his breath.

  


_friendship (noun): a relationship of mutual affection_

 

The next few episodes are spent with the two of them going out to restaurants to try dishes at ‘three drastically different price points’ (Steven’s said it so many times that it’s burned into Andrew’s psyche). Not-so-surprisingly, filming ‘Worth It’ actually turned out to be kind of fun. Not the food cheers part—he was still dead set against that. But Andrew liked that getting to eat free food was now one of his job requirements and that he was finally doing something he really cared about.

 

However, Andrew _didn’t_ like waking up at three in the morning to fly to Seattle with no notice. But he did it anyway and spent the whole day stuffing himself with salmon alongside Steven and Adam—something he was definitely going to regret in the morning. _Wow, what has my life become?_

At the end of the shooting day, they made it back to their hotel. “We got some good stuff today,” Adam said, nodding approvingly (which, coming from him, was high praise). “I’m going back to my room to get a jumpstart on editing.”

 

Andrew sighed, tired, and waved at him. “See you tomorrow.” He called out, watching Adam wave over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator.

 

“Well, today was fun,” Steven said, stifling a yawn. “But the next time we travel for an episode, remind me how much jet lag sucks.”

 

Andrew snorted. “‘Next time?’ Let’s just try to make it through the rest of the first season then see what happens.”

 

“What? Are you scared the show’s gonna last?”

 

“Why would I be scared?” Andrew asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

For a moment, Steven smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Because then you’d see how nice and funny I am and we’d actually become best friends.”  
  
Andrew grumbled and walked into one of the elevators, trying to get out of the conversation as soon as possible. Steven—not one for giving up easily—followed him. “You really need to give this ‘best friends’ thing a rest.” He said, even though he knew it was in vain.

 

“C’mon, Andrew.” Steven urged. “You know I’m growing on you.”

 

“More like you’re wearing me down,” Andrew suggested.

 

Steven glared (or at least, did his best imitation of a glare). “Why is it so hard for you to say you like me? We’ve shared food, we hang out every day, and I’ve made you laugh a ton of times.” He poked Andrew in the ribs. “That means we’re friends!”

 

Andrew felt his face heat up. He didn't want to admit it, but being around Steven wasn't entirely torture. He actually thought he was...kind of sweet. Well except for when he was poking Andrew with his bony fingers. _Seriously, what has my life become?_ “Okay, okay!” He said, shrugging Steven off. “We're friends. There. Happy?”

 

Steven stared back at him, wide-eyed. “Oh my gosh, you actually said it! See, was that so hard?”

 

“Yes. Very.” Andrew muttered, purposefully not looking Steven in the eyes. Thankfully the elevator soon stopped on his floor.

 

“Looks like I beat it out of you just in time.” Steven joked. He watched the elevator doors slide open in front of them and turned back to Andrew. “Sleep tight, buddy! Don't let the bed bugs bite”

 

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Good night.” He said, exiting the tiny metal prison of feelings. Halfway down the hall, Andrew was very certain of two important facts: firstly, Steven Lim was one of the most infuriatingly determined people he's ever met. And secondly, Andrew thought it was one of his best qualities.

  


_crush (noun): a brief but intense infatuation for someone_

 

“Not much of a party animal, I see.” Andrew heard behind him and when he turned to see who it was coming from, a small smile tugged at his lips when he saw Steven walk up to him.

 

The people of Buzzfeed were throwing one of their infamous rooftop parties to celebrate the beginning of Spring—which, for some reason, meant ending the workday early to socialize. While everybody else was mingling amongst themselves or dancing, Andrew hung out by the makeshift bar and stared at the California skyline. It wasn’t like he was a grumpy, party-hating old man (contrary to popular belief), he was just feeling off lately. And he was pretty sure that ‘busting a move’ in the middle of the dancefloor wasn’t going to help.

 

But talking to Steven might.

  
“Yeah, well, what can I say? I left my hardcore partying ways in high school.” Andrew joked, smiling. “Back then, Hot Honey was the life of every party.”

 

“Hmm, why do I not believe you?” Steven asked, leaning against the bar next to him.  
  
Andrew scoffed and shrugged him off. “Okay, fine, maybe not _every_ party.”

 

“More like ‘none’.” Steven teased.

 

“Is there a reason why you’re here or did you just want to bully me?”

 

“There’s a reason, actually,” Steven said, peering around. “I saw you standing over here, looking all pouty and lonely, and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

Andrew couldn’t help but smile a little at that, looking down at the floor then back over at Steven. “Yeah? Well, that’s nice of you. I love it when people pity me.” He said, sarcastic. “But thanks. And for the record, I’m fine. Just boring. You don’t have to spend the rest of the night talking to the office buzzkill.”

 

Steven shook his head and moved in closer, pouring himself a drink. “I’m good. You’re not as much as a buzzkill as you think you are.” He said with a smirk. “Oh, by the way, we have a meeting on Thursday to go over the finale.”

 

“Okay.” Andrew nodded, just slightly, taking a swig of his beer.

 

“It’s going to be great,” Steven said, surely, and Andrew could see the familiar shine in his eyes he got when he talked about the show. “I can’t wait to start working on season three. I already started brainstorming some ideas and talking to the higher-ups about traveling more. Season three might have our best episodes yet.”

 

Andrew narrowed his eyes at Steven. “How did you get to be like this?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like...” Andrew paused and just waved at Steven. “This! So confident about everything you do. What? Were you over-praised as a child or something?” He asked—mostly joking, but also out of genuine curiosity. Andrew spent every day with Steven and even he had no idea how he was so sure all the time, and so comfortable being his weird, bubbly self. It drove Andrew fucking crazy. And if he was being honest, it also made him kind of jealous. He knew there was no way he could put himself out there the way Steven did and in a way...he kind of admired it.

 

Steven didn’t say anything right away. He had a calm, pensive look on list face, like he was deep in thought. It wasn’t until a few more moments passed that he said something. “It’s because of you.”

 

Andrew blinked and then frowned, confused. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Do you remember my first day at Buzzfeed? I was terrified. I thought for sure that I’d mess up and get fired. But then we met, and _you_ were the one that convinced me I was ready and that I earned my place here.” Steven turned to face Andrew, then looked away quickly. “I never forgot that.”

 

“Oh. I didn't know.” Andrew said, his voice stretched thin (which, admittedly, wasn’t a great response, but his brain was buffering so it was the best he could do). He was the reason why Steven was so frustratingly tenacious? And so damn hyper whenever they were filming?

 

Andrew snorted. _Hmm, talk about irony._

 

“You didn’t ask,” Steven said, smiling so quietly. And when they looked at each other, Andre felt a happy sort of twinge in his chest.

 

Steven opened his mouth, like he wanted to say more, but he looked past Andrew and got distracted. “Oh, hold on, I need to go talk to Annie about some shooting stuff. I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?” And with that, Steven made a beeline for Annie.

 

Andrew’s eyes followed Steven as he walked away. He watched him ramble about work, and Andrew couldn’t stop himself from gawking. There was something really endearing about seeing Steven’s face light up and wave his hands enthusiastically—because that was just him being completely and utterly _him_. Andrew blushed and looked away, suddenly aware that he was paying way too much attention to his co-host. It seemed ridiculous to call it a crush (because only shy and awkward middle schoolers got crushes, not full-fledged adults) but nothing else made sense.

 

The more Andrew thought about it, the more it fit—and _wow_ , when did he fall for his best friend? He couldn't think of the exact moment it happened, and weirdly enough—he couldn't think of a time when he didn't like him.

 

Andrew groaned into his hands. _Just my fucking luck._

  


_love (noun): indefinable_

 

It was time. Andrew had to tell Steven how he felt.

 

They were on the plane to Australia to shoot some special ‘Worth It’ episodes and Andrew couldn't hold it on anymore. It had been months—no, _years_ —since he first fell in love with Steven and he was tired of being scared and not saying anything. they were gonna be trapped in this flying death trap for fifteen hours so he might as well do something useful.

 

Andrew took a deep breath before he got up from his seat and walked down the first class aisle to look for Steven. He had thought about what he was going to say to him a lot. Kind of hard not to when you're sitting across the person you're in love with everyday.

 

He got this. Yeah, he _definitely_ got this!

  
  
_Oh, God._ _Do I really got this?_

  
  
But before Andrew could talk himself out of it, he found Steven. And... _wow_.

 

He was sleeping in his seat, looking ridiculously pretty and calm, and Andrew swore his heart skipped a beat. _Fuck, I’m never gonna get over how beautiful Steven is,_ he thought. Andrew stood there for a few moments when he remembered that a) it was creepy to watch someone while they sleep, and b) he still needed to talk to Steven. He sat down in the empty seat next to him (and he counted his blessings there wasn’t a random stranger sitting around them because that only would’ve added another layer of embarrassment) and gently shook him awake.

 

Steven’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and when he saw his friend, he squinted in confusion. “Andrew?” He croaked. “What are you doing?”

 

Andrew gulped, nervous. “Sorry, I know you were asleep, I just—”

 

“It’s fine. What’s up?”

 

Andrew was closer to Steven than he’d ever been before in a non-Worth It situation, and his heart did cartwheels. Steven’s beauty, which Andrew usually admired from afar, was even more exquisite up close. His eyes were set on him, and they were a perfect shade of rich, honey-brown that Andrew wanted to get lost in. The shirt he was wearing hugged his frame perfectly and he looked so _pretty_ and Andrew was so deliriously in love with him...

 

...And he realized he was still staring right at Steven. Without saying anything. At all. Like a fucking idiot.

 

Andrew laughed, a low, dry, awkward sound. “Um...so, I love you. And I've been in love with you since, I don't know, forever maybe?” His voice was casual, like he was just talking about the weather or how he enjoyed last night’s sports game, but the frankness of his tone, and the obvious feigned nonchalance was enough for Steven’s eyes to widen.  

 

“You love me?" He repeated, confused.

 

"Yeah, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Steven, but I know we’re just friends, and I get it if—”

 

“No!” Steven cut off, his voice frantic. “ No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…” he shifted, not saying anything for a minute.

 

He reached out to take Andrew’s hand. “I used to think a lot about you when we first met. You were, like, this big mystery. Everyone around the office told me you were kind of cold and standoffish, but I didn't think that was true. I wanted to get to know you myself. That's why I brought you on ‘Worth It’, and that’s why I wanted to be your friend so bad—so I find out who you really were. And when I did, I saw how funny and sweet you could be.” Steven squeezed Andrew’s hand and smiled that small, knowing smile. “And I think that’s when I realized I loved you too.”

 

"Oh," Andrew said, and he felt a twist in his stomach. "Wow. Cool. So...w-what happens now?"

  
Steven laughed, looking down at their hands then back up at Andrew. “I don’t know,” he said, “but we can talk about it later. Maybe over dinner or something?”

  
  
“Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking me out on a date?” Andrew asked teasingly, but leaned in anyway, wrapping an arm around Steven’s waist.

  
  
“Yeah,” Steven laughed, an amused, yet fond expression on his face. “Is that okay?”

  
  
Andrew inched even closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah,” he said softly, “it’s better than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @armdrewilnyckyj on tumblr where i'm always up to talk about these two idiots in love because they're too soft and cute. 
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
